The Package
by grandlinegirl
Summary: Naruto comes home from work and receives a special package, the contents of which he doesn't want his boyfriend, Neji, to see. Of course, he does. However, the reaction received is nothing like he expected. Warnings: Bondage, toys, Anal.


Naruto sighed as he let himself into the apartment he shared with his lover. After a long, tiring day at work, he wanted nothing more than to curl up on the couch with him and drink a nice, cold beer.

Toeing off his shoes, he hung his black and orange jacket on the peg by the door before calling out loudly, "I'm home."

"A package came for you," Neji said as he entered the kitchen, watching as the blond opened the fridge to retrieve a frosted bottle of beer.

"A package? I don't think I ordered anything..." Naruto mumbled as he rifled through a drawer, coming out with a bottle opener.

With the bottle in hand, he made his way into the living room to watch TV, but not before giving his boyfriend a quick peck on the lips. Flopping onto the couch, he curled up in the corner and took a long swig as he flicked through channels.

"Well, one came for you," Neji repeated, grabbing the box he'd set aside earlier.

He carried it into the living room and seated himself beside Naruto, settling the cardboard in his lap. He read off the name of the company the package had come from.

Naruto raked his brain, trying to think of what in the world it could be. He never ordered anything... Except... His eyes widened as he realized what it was. He'd forgotten to cancel the order he'd made while goofing around drunkenly with Kiba... Panic rose in his chest as he snatched the box from his boyfriend and tucked it safely between the armrest and his side - well away from Neji.

"What is it, Naruto?" Neji's eyes narrowed as he took in the blonds' anxious reaction.

"Just... Just something I ordered with Kiba while we were drunk and fooling around... It doesn't matter, I'm going to send it back."

"Let me see."

Naruto sighed as he looked at Neji, noting the determined expression there. There was no way out of it. One way or another, he was going to end up showing him anyway. Maybe it was better to just get it over with...

"Fine, since you're not gonna give up."

Neji took the package as it was offered to him and carefully unwrapped the brown paper over top, then unwound the tape. Spreading the cardboard flaps open, he removed the unassuming brown paper covering whatever item that lay inside. His eyes widened as he came upon the contents and he pulled out a pair of padded leather handcuffs, a ball gag and a blindfold.

"It's... Really, it's just a joke..." Naruto stammered, his face flushing almost deeply enough to obscure the scar marks on his cheeks.

"You want to use these on me?" Neji asked quietly as he picked up each toy in turn, studying it.

"N-No... It was a joke..."

"I don't mind if you want to try these, Naruto," Neji said quietly after a few moments. "There's no reason to be so embarrassed."

Naruto gaped at his lover, his heart quickening. In truth, he had ordered the items with Kiba while they were intoxicated. However, he chose those specific ones because he really _did_ want to try them out with Neji. Just the thought of him using the toys was enough to get his blood pumping.

"Seriously? We can use them?"

"I don't see why not. It might be interesting to try something new."

"Yeah!" Naruto shouted, jumping to his feet. "Let's try 'em now! C'mon!"

One hand swooped down excitedly to grab the items while the other grabbed a hold of Neji's hand, pulling him up. He dragged his boyfriend behind him as he made his way to the bedroom.

"I didn't mean _right now_, Naruto!" Neji hissed, though his voice betrayed him, portraying his excitement.

Once in the bedroom, Naruto pushed Neji gently onto the bed. A thrill of excitement and arousal ran through his body as he practically ripped his clothes off and threw them to the ground. His length stood proudly before him, ready and willing to dish out pleasure to them both.

Neji's eyes widened as piece after piece of clothing fell away. He watched intently as sun-kissed skin was revealed to him and when the final article was removed, his gaze lowered to Naruto's arousal. His body shivered in anticipation and it was a few long moments before he could look away. Finally, pulling himself from his reverie, he sat up on the bed and began to meticulously remove his own clothes, not wanting to be left too far behind. He too was excited about what was about to happen, though he wasn't about to let on.

"Put your hands behind your back," Naruto smirked, approaching the bed with the three unfamiliar items in hand.

Grasping Neji's shoulders, he turned him around so he was facing in the opposite direction. Gathering his arms, he brought them behind and fumbled with the handcuffs until they were strapped in place. He double checked to make sure they weren't too tight. The blindfold came next, tied tightly around Neji's eyes. And then it was time for the intimidating looking gag.

"Sure you want this?" The blond asked quietly. "We can leave this off."

"No, it's fine. I'll let you know if I want it off."

Nodding, Naruto slipped the red ball into his boyfriend's mouth and clasped the black leather straps behind his head. Sliding from the bed, he took a step back to admire the view.

It was the most erotic thing he had _ever_ seen, and he didn't think he could hold back any longer.

Opening the bedside table, he withdrew the lube and moved onto the bed once more, settling himself behind Neji. Gently, he pushed his boyfriend down until his face was against the bed, his rear in the air. Popping the cap open, he poured a generous amount in his hand and slicked his fingers before going to work to prepare him.

Neji frowned as he was pushed down into the bed. With no arms to support himself, his face was smushed up against the sheets, but it wasn't totally uncomfortable. In fact, it wasn't as bad as he thought it might be. The cuffs were padded and comfortable against his wrists and the only thing that was a little irritating was the saliva dripping down his chin from the gag. Already it was pooling beneath him on the sheets, leaving a dark wet stain.

Everything was pushed from his mind when he felt a finger rubbing against his entrance, spreading the lube around. And then a finger pushed inside, and he moaned loudly, though it was muffled by the ball in his mouth. The digit began to move and soon it was sliding fluidly within him. A second was added not long afterwards and he groaned, his hips beginning to push back against the intruding fingers. They began to scissor and rub against his insides, thoroughly stretching him out.

Neji thought he would go insane as the third entered. It was incredibly frustrating. He was ready for Naruto to take him, but there was no way to tell him. Though it kind of added to the whole situation. He was completely at his boyfriend's mercy, which would normally be unnerving for someone like him, someone that liked to have everything in order. But it wasn't. It was absolutely _thrilling_.

Naruto's body was shaking with need as he pulled his fingers free. Grabbing the discarded bottle of lube, he slicked up his length before positioning it at Neji's entrance. Unbelievably tight heat enveloped his flesh as he pushed inside, not stopping until he was totally seated. He paused then, letting them both adjust to the intrusion. Body heaving, he leaned down over his boyfriend to spread kisses everywhere within reach.

"Mmmf."

"I can't understand you, Neji."

Neji huffed in frustration and pushed his hips back against Naruto in hopes that he would understand he wanted movement. Apparently he did, because the blond pulled almost completely free of his body and then snapped his hips forward to bury himself back inside. A long, low moan bubbled up from his throat as Naruto began a steady rhythm, the pace fast and hard.

"Mmm, Neji," Naruto moaned.

The blond continued to pound into his boyfriend, the force of his hips causing Neji's body to move forwards on each inwards thrust. He didn't want to close his eyes, wanted to savour the delicious sight before him. But it felt much too good, and they reluctantly slid shut as absolute blissful pleasure spread throughout his body. Heat began building in his lower stomach and he knew it wouldn't be long now. Sliding a hand forward, he wrapped it around Neji's straining length, pumping it in time with his movements.

"N-Neji... so _close_..."

Neji let out a relieved breath as he heard the lust-dripped words. He was teetering on the edge of release and the added stimulation to his weeping erection only drew him closer. His raven hair spilled across his bare back, the tie having come free, and it bounced with each thrust into his body. He cried out loudly as Naruto angled his hips and began to hit his prostate. It was too much. Heat exploded through his groin and he cried out around the blockade as his body tensed and he came.

"Oh, shi- _Neji_!"

The tightening around Naruto's length was unbearable, and the sweet, muffled cry of completion pushed him over the edge. Head falling back, his fingers tightened on Neji's hips as he splashed hotly inside him. It took him a few moments to recover enough to pull free, and then he quickly removed everything from his boyfriend. Collapsing onto the bed, he pulled Neji down beside him and tucked him into his side.

"What'd you think?" he panted, grinning as he enjoyed the afterglow. He kissed the top of Neji's head when it came to rest on his heaving chest. "Would you wanna do that again?"

"Yes," Neji breathed. "Maybe we could go onto the website together and choose a few more toys?"


End file.
